


Take Off

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Little bit of romance?, Scared Momo, fear of flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo is frightened of flying. Luckily he has someone sitting next to him that can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're sick? Write fanfiction of course! What else? Please comment and Kudos if you enjoyed. Maybe if I should add something onto this, another chapter? Who knows!

“It’s going to be fine, just take a deep breath Momo, everything is going to be fine.”  At least that’s what the young orange haired male kept telling himself. “I’ll get on the plane and sleep…” The boy closed his eyes and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

 

He had gotten the phone called two weeks ago. So it wasn’t like he didn’t have any times notice. His brother had told him that his new place in Australia had a spare room, and Momo just turning 20 should come and stay with him. Momo had been ecstatic, agreeing to straight away, that was until he realized after he said yes, that we would have to fly… on a plane… overseas. I mean why should he be scared of a silly old plane? Mikoshiba Momotarou wasn’t afraid of anything! But here he was, sitting in the waiting area of the airport for flight JL26 at 6:00pm. But it was worth it, this whole thing was taking place just so he could see his Nii-chan, not to mention all of the foreign girls! His cheeks lit up at that.

 

Off in the distance Momo could hear a plane take off and he immediately cringe. “Momo! Stop worrying!” He scolded himself, under his breath. The boy checked his watch, It was only 4:56pm. Momo had arrived early as his habit seemed to be running late and he didn’t want to miss his plane (although maybe secretly he did). His knees started bouncing up and down as the minutes ticked closer and closer on his watch. It was getting closer and closer to take off time… god he was going to kill his brother for doing this to him. Momo watched as more and more people began to fill up the waiting area. Momo could feel himself start to sweat as he saw people start to walk over to gate to get on the plane.  He checked his watch again, 5:20pm. He should start boarding now. Momo took one giant breath and picked up his take on luggage and walked over to join the line at the gate.

 

Momo put on his biggest grin as he came up to the flight attendant to hand over his ticket, “Have a nice flight” The woman smiled as she pointed Momo towards his seat. The boy flushed. He wasn’t very used to talking to girl…. his brother never stopped teasing him about it.

 

Stalling his bag in the overhead locker he sat down on the seat next to the window his spirits dropping when he realized that the plane was going to take off soon. His knees started bouncing up and down again as each seat on the plane was being taken up. His worrying was interrupted by a large man who sat down next to him with out a word. Said man was tall and well built from what Momo could see. Bored expression on his face, the man turned to Momo catching him staring. 

“Can I help you?” The man asked his eye brow rising

“Ah! Uh, nothing sorry” Momo laughed it off scratching the back of his neck. The man had caught him staring! How embarrassing. Momo averted his eyes to the pocket on the back of the chair that was in front of him. Pulling out the safety sheet he started reading of the instructions.

 

His eyes traveled over the words on the page, and he came to one conclusion. If this plane was to have an emergency he would most likely die.

 

“Hey, you okay?” The Man next to him asked his bored expression now one of concern. “You don’t look so good”

Momo turned to the man his hands clammy and face pale, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. “Oh yeah sorry, I’ll be fine, everything will be fine” He mumbled the last bit more to reassure himself than anything.

“Well okay then. You might want to buckle you’re seat belt on, the planes about to take off”.

 

Momo froze, the plane was about to take off. There was no turning back now. Slowly Momo buckled up his belt as flight attendants further stressed him about with their safety talks in the aisles. His hands were fidgeting and a feeling of nausea washed over his stomach as the engines started up. The plane was getting into position on the run way now. Momo closed his eyes taking in big breaths to try and calm his nerves.

 

“Hello this is you’re captain speaking. This is the 6:00pm flight from Tottori, Japan, to Sydney Australia. It’s now 6:34pm and we will be taking off shortly. Thank you for choosing Air Japan and I hope you enjoy you’re flight.”

 

The plane started picking up speed, as the plane did so did Momo’s heart.

 

Momo not caring anymore wrapped his arms around his ears and eyes trying to tuck into himself more. The noises and the movement of the plane were too much for him.

 

Now Sousuke was a sensible man, not much frightened him. Sure, he wasn’t looking forward to the Australian wildlife such as their spiders and snakes but he had never seen anything like this boy next to him. The boy’s orange hair stood out compared to his paper white skin. Sweet dotted the boy’s face and he currently had both arms wrapped around his head, eyes scrunched shut.

 

It was obvious from the start the boy had a fear of flying, the looks of shear terror coming over his face when told the plane was taking off was enough to go by. Great, Sosuke was going to be stuck with a boy with a fear of flying for 10 hours. This was going to be just great…

 

Finally feeling the plane settle down into smooth flight, Sosuke tapped the boy’s shoulder, getting the boy out of his ‘cocoon’.

“Take off is over buddy” He said trying to be as nonchalant as he could as he looked away. That was until he heard sniffles. Shit. Turning back he saw the boy was shaking and had tears in his eyes. The boy was still scared out of his wits, every time the plane jostled, even a little the boy would just about jump off his seat. Sousuke had to think fast on his feet for this one.

 

“Uh hey I’m Yamazaki Sousuke” He talked quickly unsure whether the boy was going to burst into tears or not. The boy looked up trying to wipe away the tears.

 

“Hello, I’m Mikoshiba Momotaro. Uh sorry for acting dumb” He looked back down at his hands that were still fidgeting.

Sosuke smile. At least the boy was nice. He looked young. Shouldn’t this boy be flying with his mother anyway?

 

“It’s fine everyone’s scared of something, I don’t particularly like bugs so..”

“Bugs!” The boy exclaimed tears instantly vanishing, “I love bugs! I collect stag beetles, The biggest one I’ve ever caught was 8 centimeters! I have one at my house called Pyunsuke, except my roommate doesn’t really like him that much…”

 

God this boy could change at the drop of a hat thought Sousuke, just nodding along to the boy’s ramblings. The boy’s talked for longer, Sousuke trying to keep the flight off the boy’s mind. They talked about their hometown and why they were going to Australia. The continued talking while the flight attendants handed them their food. And only stopped when they both decided it would be a good idea to try and get some sleep.

 

It wasn’t until the poking from Momo next to him woke Sousuke up. Sousuke grumbled stretching his legs the best he could in the small airplane seat. He checked his watch and it read 1:00am, so it was about 2:00am in Australia. Only a few more hours until the trip was over. His attention was brought back to the boy when Momo yelped as the plane swayed. Sousuke looked over to see the frightened face staring back at him.

“Okay Sousuke, this plane is going to crash I can feel it, we’re all going to die, this isn’t fine, nothing is going to be fine!” The orange haired boy urgently whispered

“Momotarou it’s just turbulence, there is nothing to be afraid of.” He tried to turn over get back to sleep, when the plane gave a violent lurch, causing most people to wake up and the light to be switched back on.

“Sousuke help!” Momo screeched griping onto the closest thing, which happened to be Sousuke arm. Sousuke was lost, he wasn’t used to much human contact. Especially not from someone he had only met a couple of hours ago. The plane wobbled again causing the grip on Sousuke’s arm to become tighter as the younger boy panicked. Sousuke could feel that the water works were going to start soon if he didn’t sort this out. So, swallowing his pride Sousuke did was his mother would have done to him.

 

Momo was so tired, he couldn’t sleep as the plane kept moving. Every movement causing him to stir and think the worst. His last moments were going to be on this plane for sure. He knew he shouldn’t have done it but he couldn’t think of anything else. He started poking Sousuke to wake him. How pathetic that a 20 year old was seeking comfort from another male. But right now Momo was too scared to care. Finally waking up Sousuke he should have felt safer but it was short lived as the plane lurched and the light came on. Last thing he remembers is grabbing Sousuke’s arm and hiding his head in the arm. He was close to tears again. That was until he felt an arm rubbing his back and hair. What? Sousuke? Momo was mortified, he wasn’t a child! He was Japan’s Legendary sea Otter! He was the bubbly happy one, he didn’t get upset.

 

But… he didn’t ask Sousuke to stop.

 

Sousuke kept up with his movements as the plane continued to rattle. It was nothing big just a bit of turbulence but he could only imagine what Momo was thinking.

“Momo, tell me about your swimming and your brother.” Sousuke said not slowing down his movements

“I already told you..” Momo said finally looking up at Sousuke’s face.

“I want to hear it again” Sousuke smiled as he saw the boy was calming down.

Momo grinned, sparkles in his eyes. He then continued on with talking about his whole life. He talked about his family and his swimming. His roommate, the girls he could have dated, Sousuke actually laughed during that story. Momo smiled again at be able to make to gentle giant laugh.

“You should laugh more, It’s nice” Momo snickered

“You should freak out less, you’re much better when you’re smiling” Sousuke joked back.

“Hey I couldn’t help it! Planes are scary man!” Momo defended nudging Sousuke in his seat.    

 

Soon enough the trip was over. The plane got in at 4:47am exactly.

 

Momo immediately raced off the plane and into the airport his heart thudding at the feeling of finally being on solid ground. Sousuke following in behind him happy but tired all the same. Kept up by frightened boy. The both walked towards the suitcase pickup area together.

“Is your brother coming to pick you up?” Sousuke questioned looking for his suitcase.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to see him! It’s gonna be so cool! He said he’s gonna show me Kangaroos and Koalas!” Momo chirped spotting his suitcase and picking it up.

“I’ll wait with you until he gets here, I’m mean, you know safety” Sousuke mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Momo’s eyes widened, “Sure thing Sousuke!” He laughed.

 

And for the third time that night they just talked. About what ever came to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if they both seemed a bit OOC. [My Tumblr](http://satushika.tumblr.com/) If you wanted to have a look at that. You can send me messages on that as well.


End file.
